Clothed in White Shadow
by max'sgirl13
Summary: First story in the Soline Chronicles. This story takes place a few days after the end of the last book. The group discovers a new anima, one whose abilities make her wanted by the research facility.Will they risk capture by taking her in?
1. Found

Clothed in White Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, subjects, etc. related to the +Anima series.

Cooro was aimlessly wandering, as usual.

The 4 +anima had set up camp in a clearing, surrounded by forest all around. They were somewhere between Lilt and Astar, and needed a good night's rest. While Nana was already snoozing away and Senri about to fall asleep, Husky was wide awake and keeping watch.

"Darn Cooro," he muttered to himself. "Why is he always doing this? If he's not back in 10 minutes, then…" Husky trailed off, unsure what exactly he would do if Cooro wasn't back soon. "Well, I guess I'll just go looking for him. It is Cooro after all." He got up and started maneuvering through the brush on the forest floor.

Meanwhile, Cooro continued exploring. He had found a cave, and was crawling inside to see what was living in it. "Maybe they'll have some food," thought Cooro. The cave was relatively clean, much too clean for a normal cave. But Cooro didn't notice this. Suddenly, there was a growing light at the end of the cave, and suddenly, a glowing figure stepped out. Before Cooro could speak, the figure ran at him with a knife in his fist. Cooro screamed, spread his wings, and flew away.

About a quarter-mile away, Husky heard the scream. About 10 seconds later, Cooro came out of the woods, barreling into Husky.

"Cooro! Where were you?" said Husky, but Cooro didn't hear him.

"He's gonna kill me!" Cooro screamed.

"What-?" started Husky, but he never finished his question. Out of the woods came Cooro's tracker. He had long, silver hair, pale skin, and a white, glowing nightgown.

And he had wings.


	2. Fought and Spoken For

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima

Sorry that the last chapter was so short. This one's a lot longer.

-Max'sgirl2013

"You're a +anima?" Husky asked Cooro's attacker.

"So what if I am?!?" he screamed. "That kid sneaked into my cave!"

"Whoa…you're a girl?" asked Cooro, removing his head from the folds of Husky's shirt.

"Yeah - what's is to you?" she said. "Now, kid, you're gonna learn what happens when you sneak into my cave! Yaa!" She ran at Cooro with hen knife, but Husky defended Cooro with his staff. The two began to fight.

Back at the camp, Nana wakes up, wondering where Cooro and Husky have gone. When she uses her bat ears, she can hear the fight in the distance.

"Senri, wake up!" she yells. Senri rouses, and notices that the boys are gone.

"Cooro. Husky." he says. Nana grabs him and runs off to the fight.

Meanwhile, Husky is able to disarm the girl. He readies himself for an attack, but suddenly, the girl does something no one expects. She emits this blinding glow just as Nana and Senri rush into the clearing. Husky stumbles back, temporarily blinded by the glow, Nana and Cooro run to hide behind Senri, and Senri just stands there, unblinking.

"Shiny," he says, mesmerized by the glow.

"Okay, Okay, I submit! You can stop that now!" yelled Husky. The girl stopped glowing. Then she started walking towards Cooro. But before she reaches him, Senri steps between them with his bear claw out. The girl stops in surprise.

"You're a +anima too?" she asked. Senri nodded. Then she turned to the rest of them. "What about all of you?"

"We're all +anima," said Cooro, stepping out from behind Senri. "I'm Cooro, a crow anima, that's Senri, and this is Husky and Nana. He's a fish and she's a bat "

"My name is Soline," she said, "and I'm an angel +anima. I think."

The 4 +anima invited Soline to their campsite. They told her their stories about how they became +anima. Well, Nana and Cooro had to tell Senri's story, due to the fact that he was watching birds fry by the whole time. After they were finished, Soline told them her story.

"I come from a village called Kelmen," she began. "In Kelmen, there is a diamond mine, where my father worked as a miner. One day, I went to the mines, to give him a message from my mother. I did not know that he was not there that day, but out at the tavern, because he and the miners had been given the day off.

"When I entered the mine, all was quiet. I started walking into the mine, thinking he was further back in. But at the end of the mine, I found not my father, but instead found Harper, the drunken man of the village. In a rage, for reasons unknown, he began to chase after me, and I ran for the mine entrance. But he was a fast man, and I a slow girl. At that moment, I absorbed the anima of a cheetah."

"A cheetah?" Cooro interrupted, but was silenced by an elbow in the ribs from Husky. Soline continued.

"Unfortunately, I was so shocked by this transformation that I tripped, and a second later, Harper was upon me, and stabbed me with a knife."

"Exactly what happened next, I do not know for sure. But I believe this is what happened: The anima, which killed me instead of saving me, changed into an angel anima, the only anima that could preserve my soul. Harper was shock when I rose in this form, with white wings and shining like the sun, that he ran from me. In revenge, I blinded him, and then left Kelmen. I have been in hiding for a month now, unsure of what to do with my life."

"Why don't you come with us?" said Cooro. "We can help you."

"I'm not sure you want to do that," said Solina

"Why not?" asked Nana.

"Because," she said, "I'm wanted by the research facility."


	3. Super Ability

Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima

Just a little info on Solina's name. 'Sol' is the Greek word for sun, which I included in her name because of her "flash ability," as Cooro puts it. Anyway, here's the third chapter.

-Max'sgirl2013

"You're what?" said Nana.

"A few days ago, some man came into my cave. He said he was from the research facility," said Solina. "He asked me to come with him to Astar, saying that I was a unique +anima and he wanted me for research. When I refused, his men tried to attack me."

"Bad men," said Senri.

Solina gave him a weird look. "Anyway, I think they want me for my abilities."

"You mean, like the flash thing you can do?" asked Cooro.

"Yes, and there are other things, too. I can dematerialize in thin air, which would make me a useful assassin," Solina said with an air of disgust. "I can also turn invisible, which would help in some sort of stealthy attack. Third, I can levitate."

"What's levitating?" asked Cooro.

"It's being able to hover above the ground without anything helping you," said Husky. "Pretty much like flying without wings."

"Like this," said Solina. Then she began to hover a few inches above the ground. "It's not very useful when you can already fly, but it helps if you lose control in the air, or if you want to fly without attracting attention." She lowered down to the ground.

"Why would the researchers want you for that stuff?" asked Nana.

"They don't," said Solina. "There's one other thing I can do. I can remove the anima in a +anima by just thinking about it, and I can do three things with it. One, I can place it in another person. Two, I can absorb the anima into my soul and keep it stored away. Or three, I can release it. That's why the researchers want me."

"They want you to perform the surgery." Husky realized.

"Yes. When that man came to me, he told me that they need a safer way to perform the implantation and removal surgeries for +anima, and that they wanted me to perform them for the research facility. I didn't know I could do that myself until I did it accidently one time to this boy. I have no clue how they would know."

"Maybe Blanca could do it," said Cooro.

"Blanca?"

"She's the angel +anima that the research facility made," said Cooro. "Maybe she could do what you can do, and they assumed that you could do it too."

"Uh, Cooro, Blanca didn't have a will of her own," said Husky. "She's just a doll."

"Well, you never know," said Cooro.

"Hey Solina," said Nana. "Didn't you say that you can take an anima and get rid of it?"

"Yeah, I did," said Solina. "Why?"

"Come here," said Nana. She pulled Solina aside and started whispering furiously into her ear. Then they came back into the group. Solina crawled over to Senri.

"Senri," she said, "Is it true that you have a mad anima?"

"Amauri," he said. He looked down at his arm marked with his +anima markings.

"I can take it from you if you want. Do you want me to?"

Senri said nothing for a moment, and continued looking at his arm. Then he looked at Solina.

"Do it."


	4. Removal

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

Sorry about the spelling typo in the last chapter. Here's chapter 4! –Max'sgirl2013

"You're going to take his anima?!?" squealed Cooro. Husky whacked him with his stick.

"Be quiet, Cooro! Someone might be nearby!" he scolded.

"I'm not taking his bear anima," said Soline. "Just the mad bear one, Amurui."

"Oh. That's good," said Cooro.

"Are you ready, Senri?" asked Soline. Senri nodded. "Then give me your arm." Soline grabbed Senri's marked arm and closed her eyes. When she withdrew her hand, on her palm was a glowing sphere of light. In the sphere, the shape of a bear was prominent. Senri stared at it with a look of wonder. Then, Soline released her grip, and the sphere began to float away into the night.

"Gone," said Senri. He looked at Soline in a strange way.

"Yes. He's gone," she replied. "Forever."

"Thank you."

After this ordeal, the group and Soline finally went to sleep. When they woke up, the debate continued over if they should take Soline with them on their travels. After a bit of talking, and a couple of head whacks for Cooro, the 4 +anima temporarily took Soline into their group.

The boys spent another day at the camp while Nana and Soline went into town to get some better clothes for Soline to wear.

"When are they going to be back?" said an irritated Husky. "I'm tired of putting up with Cooro."

"Hey Husky," said Cooro. "Want to hear another joke?"

"NO! No more jokes!" screamed Husky. Just then, the girls came back, Soline wearing a pale blue dress.

"What took you so long? Cooro was torturing all of us with his jokes!" yelled Husky.

"Oh, come on. They weren't that bad," countered Cooro. "So where are we going to go?"

"Let's go to Kelmen," said Soline. "I want to see my parents."

The others agreed, and 5 minutes later, they were on their way. On the trip, which lasted about a night and a day, they mostly talked about some of their previous adventures. Soline and Cooro spent most of the time talking to each other. When they reached the village, Soline went in alone. The other waited about a quarter mile outside the village. It was dark when she came back, he head hanging down.

"Hi Soline. How'd it go?" Cooro asked.

Soline didn't answer. When she looked up at him, Cooro saw that she had tears running down her face.


	5. Grief

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

Thanks to all you loyal readers. Here's chapter 5! I made it a little short, but I'll have the next part up soon. –Max'sgirl2013

"Soline! What happened?" said Cooro.

Soline didn't answer, tears pouring from her eyes and landing in the cold, hard dirt.

"Did your parents hurt you in some way?" asked Nana.

"They…they …" Soline finally stuttered.

"Yes?" Husky said.

"They think I'm dead." she whispered.

"Dead?" the other three said in unison.

"Men found my body in the mine and took it to my parents," she said. "I heard them talking about my 'funeral' inside the house. When I heard that, I lost it. I couldn't do it."

Soline started to cry all over again. Senri came over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Sad," he remarked, "Don't cry." Then he hugged her.

Brief interlude

**Do not get the wrong idea from this! I t is a comfort hug! **

"Why don't you just go back? I t might be a relief for them to know that you're alive." said Cooro.

"Can I? It hurts enough to know that they think I'm dead."

"We can all do this together. Let's go," said Husky.

All of the +anima, even Senri, went into the village to Soline's house. When they reached it, Soline, looking like she was having second thoughts, knocked on the door. It swung open wide, and standing there was a middle-aged woman with her mouth open wide.

"Hi Mom," said Soline


	6. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

This chapter is in first person, and from Soline's point of view. Just wanted to clear up any potential confusion. –Max'sgirl2013

I stared into my mother's face, reading her expression. In her face, I saw shock, denial, confusion, and joy. I could tell that she was debating over if it was really me or not. My suspicions were confirmed when she finally spoke.

"No. No, you can't be Soline. Soline is dead," she half said, half whispered. When she said that, it tore my heart up like a piece of old cloth. I almost broke down there and then, but Cooro nudged me in the back, helping me refocus. I had to make her believe me. This was my mother, after all, who took care of me for the 12 years of my life. She needs to know what is true. Then I remembered the necklace.

"Soline is not dead. She stands here, before you," Husky said in a regal manner. I nodded, and removed my necklace from my shirt. It was an amethyst stone on a silver chain, tinted with a faint purple color. I was given it on my tenth birthday. When Mother saw it, the doubt written all over her face was erased, and replacing it was a look of great joy. We embraced (hugged), and my Mother invited all of us in.

"I can't stay, mom, I'm sorry," I said regretfully. When I said this, her face fell immediately. She asked why. Instead of telling her, I spread my wings, unsure that the right words would come out of my mouth.

"You said you weren't dead," she said when she recovered from the shock. I retracted my wings in case someone was watching before I responded.

"I'm not dead. I'm just a +anima," I said. "That's why I can't stay. The research facility is looking for me. And by the way, don't tell anyone besides dad that I'm alive. Just keep pretending that I'm dead."

My mother and I shared a teary embrace, and then we parted. That parting was the hardest thing I've ever done. Senri hugged me after we left the village.

**Okay, the story's back to 3****rd**** person now. **

The 5 +anima left Kelman the next day. Soline was still moping over the previous day, but she didn't have much time to grieve. Suddenly, on the road, a dozen men came out and tackled the group. A girl stepped before the captured +anima.

"I told you we would find you in the end," said Marca.

**Thanks for reading Clothed in White Shadow. The story continues in the story Sorrow Search. Thanks so much for reading, especially you, Kiana-tan! –Max'sgirl **

**Okay, I lied. I added a bonus story on in the next chapter. **


	7. Bonus Chapter: An Angel's Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima.

This is the bonus story I felt like adding on. It's the story of Soline's beginning as a +anima. Oh, and it's from her point of view. Enjoy!

–Max

"_**In Kelmen, there is a diamond mine, where my father worked as a miner. One day, I went to the mines, to give him a message from my mother**_**…" **

I looked down the dark cavern. It smelled of musty water and sweat. Where was my father? Where were the men?

I walked further down into the mine, looking for some sign of human life. Finally, my search was justified. I saw a man down at the far end of one of the tunnels. He was sitting down on an upturned bucket, a bottle in his hand. Was it my father? Or was it someone else? The mystery man raised his head.

I snorted in disgust. It was only Harper, the village drunk and idiot, holding a bottle of rum. He stared at me, bloodshot eyes tainted with an emotion I could not read.

He stood up, and screamed "YOU!" Then he began to run after me.

I was not a fit person. My mother had always scolded me whenever I tried to do tiresome work. "Woman are here to be beautiful, not to be slaves," she always squawked at me. So when I tried to run, even though Harper was drunk, he was still gaining on me. I cried out in fear. Then, the strangeness began.

I felt myself getting faster. And my hand and feet were becoming paws, and a tail sprouted from my bosom. I knew what had happened. I had become a cheetah +anima.

In my shock, I tripped over a large rock embedded in the cave floor. At that moment, Harper caught up with me. He fell on me, and stabbed me over and over again with a knife. Oh, how it hurt! Let it end, let it end, my body was screaming to me. And darkness began to envelop me. But there was something else in the darkness, something trying to push it away.

_No!_ That little thing screamed. And then, the second strangeness began.

I felt like I was rising out of my own body and skin. The cheetah paws and tail vanished, but something else came in its place. A supernatural power, a light, glowed from my body. I sat up. Harper was up against the wall in shock. When I looked behind me I saw the shell of my body lying dead on the flood. But if I'm dead, why do I feel solid? Why do I feel whole?

I looked down in a puddle at my feet, and saw a beautiful angel; with wings so white they contained all the colors of the spectrum. She shone brightly like a star, and hovered a few inches above the ground.

That angel I saw was me.

"_**The anima, which killed me instead of saving me, changed into an angel anima, the only anima that could preserve my soul…" **_

I then looked to Harper. He started to run away from me. But with the new strength and speed my body gave me, I grabbed him, pinned him on the wall, and threw aside his knife. I wanted revenge.

I used my shining ability to focus intense rays of light into Harper's eyes. He stared at me like a man who was blind seeing proper light. Only this light he was seeing would be the last light he ever saw.

His eyes widened when the light hit them. His pupils began to shrink, along with the irises. His eyes became useless marbles in his head.

I left him lying there, for he had passed out from shock. Then, I pulled in my wings, and deactivated my +anima fully. When I looked into the puddle again, I looked almost normal. I was a little more attractive than before, and not as fat. I walked out of the mine, and one question dominated my thinking.

What should I do now?


End file.
